Love is Being Sick
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Yumoto is sick, Gora being the brother that he is freaks out (God of Love AU) (Somewhat crack)


Love is Being Sick

"The heir is sick?!" Gora gasped as the God of Medicine spoke and looked down, "Do you know what's wrong?"

"Well...he's been throwing up, pale, and has...cravings." The God replied and Gora paled, "What...? Well...um, what do you think is the reason behind this?"

"We...well the God of Health and I believe the heir could...um, possibly...be..."

"Be what?"

"Be currently carrying Lord Tungsten's child!" The God quickly spoke and Gora gasped, "Are you sure? I mean, my brother is male."

"Yes...the heir doesn't believe us, so you may want to go talk with him."

Gora nodded and quickly walked into his brother's room, the heir sat there, arms crossed, and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yumoto!"

"Gora."

Gora froze, Yumoto never called him by his first name like that. "I heard the news."

"I'm not pregnant! I'm male!"

"The Gods of Health and Medicine said you were. We're sending note to Tungsten."

Yumoto groaned, "I'm not pregnant!" He cried and burst into frustrated tears. "No one is listening to me!"

Gora grabbed his nose, "Yumoto, stop crying. Your hormones are getting to you."

"But I'm not pregnant! I just have the flu!"

"No, you are!" Gora hissed and Yumoto screamed, "NO! I'm not, I have the flu!"

Gora sighed, "Lay down and go to sleep. You need rest, your suitor will be here soon."

-

Araki was in the mortal world with his brother Satoru, riding on a brown horse, playing a game.

"Lord Tungsten!" A voice called and Araki groaned as a guard from the Court of Love appeared.

He stopped his horse and was handed a letter. His purple eyes widened as he read it and looked at them.

"What?"

"Yes, the heir is having your baby!"

"How? The heir is fully male, and cannot have a child!"

"But he is! He is pregnant, and the Gods of Medicine and Health have said so!"

Satoru rolled his eyes, "The heir is not! Why would he be pregnant?! The Goddess of Life hasn't done anything to his body."

Araki groaned, "Now can you tell me, how the heir is?"

"He has been throwing up, has strange cravings and has been emotional."

"He's like that a lot." Araki groaned and the messenger frowned, "Lord Tungsten, please, the heir needs you now."

"Fine, fine."

Araki looked at Satoru, "You coming, or staying?"

"I'll stay here. I need to talk with our aunt anyway." Satoru frowned and watched as his brother walked off with them.

-

Yumoto groaned as the God of Medicine poked at his stomach, "Stop...that hurts."

"Hurts?"

"Yes! It hurts because you're squishing my stomach!" Yumoto screamed and the God sighed, "Your majesty please. Tungsten is coming for you."

Yumoto grabbed one of his extra pillows, "Go away!" He screamed as he threw it at the God, "Leave my room!"

The God cried out and as he left, Araki came in with Gora and the God of Health.

Yumoto looked at him, "Tungsten, get them all out of here, I am just sick!"

Araki nodded as he sat on his bed near him. He stroked his sweaty hair from his face. "You feel warm."

"Yeah...been throwing up..."

"Yes, I know."

"I'm not pregnant..."

"I know." Araki replied and kissed his cheek. "Yumoto, I promise you're not."

Yumoto looked at the God of Health, "Hara-sensei, I'm not pregnant. How could I be?"

The God of Health blushed, "Yo-you have the symptoms of a pregnant mortal."

Yumoto sighed, "Did you think to test me for it?"

The God looked down and Araki kissed Yumoto's head. "He's just sick with a flu. He just needs rest."

Yumoto blushed as Araki stood up, "Please, fetch him cold water from Cerulean and give him some medicine. Hara-sensei I'm surprised you didn't realize this."

"Ah...yes Lord Tungsten, I see now."

Yumoto smiled as the God of Medicine spoke, "Maximum Gorar...I apologize, let me know if the heir has any more symptoms of being pregnant."

Gora nodded and Yumoto smiled as they all left the room.

Araki looked up and spoke, "Sleep, my Scarlet. You need it."

He watched as the boy slowly fell asleep as he stroked his hair. He stood up and smiled, _"Time to continue our game."_ and he left.

-Love is Over-


End file.
